Ember the Hedgehog Wiki
Ember the Hedgehog "At first I thought I was a dying piece of ash. But now I know who I really am; the tiny spark of hope that can rage into a wildfire." '' '''-Ember the hedgehog, Wielder of Flame'' '' '' Ember the hedgehog (燃えさし) is the world's last ever fireholder from inheritance. At the age of sixteen, the hedgehog has the ability to wield and control flames. Besides his pyrokinesis abilities, he is also known for his extreme agility and flexibility. Considering his volatile personality, he can be hard to approach at first, but once one gets to know him he becomes loyal and kind. Despite the fact he rarely lifts the edges of his mouth into a smile, his emotions are easily noticeable by the emotion wheel--the colorful spiral on his chest-- which show his emotions. With a serious and cautious attitude, the halloween-colored hedgehog has learned to endure many of his personal ordeals. His life is mainly disturbed by his tragic past, and although it happens to be the source of all his troubles, he manages to find love and happiness despite his internal struggle. __TOC____TOC__ Backstory '''History of the Wielders of Flame The Wielders of Flame, or also colloquially known as the ‘Fireholders’ in modern day, refers to the proud race of people (Mobians) with the fire sealed within their souls. The source of the flames had originated from the seven mystical gems known as the complete chaos emerald. As a result of this, there are only seven fireholders on the planet at a time, though once-to-be fireholders are still referred to as ‘fireholders’, respectively. The cycle began when a tribe of Mobians, in which the majority was hedgehogs, sought for a peaceful way to capture the chaotic flames of the emeralds. The flames in the emeralds, along with the emeralds’ original chaos energy, were enough power to devastate an entire universe or realm. To prevent such disasters, the tribe elected the seven wisest people to speak the long-forgotten sacred words of the emeralds to coax the flames into their own souls, trapped safely inside their being. Thus, the result was the fireholder having fire powers. With the powers properly sealed, such fear for the devastation soon disintegrated. No one would be able to conquer all the fatal powers. The only way such destruction would be invoked was when all seven emeralds and seven fire powers came to a convergence, where the chaos energy was complete. The fire powers were inherited to keep the cycle going. When one fireholder gives birth to a child, the flames are liberated from their souls and enter the eldest offspring’s soul at the moment of birth. However, if that child fireholder died, the flames would return back to the original fire-holding parent. If the parent was deceased, then the flames would return to the chaos emerald, which would rehabilitate the emerald back to its destructive state. Therefore, the fireholders worked hard to protect their young, for all costs. However, the fireholders were rather unfortunate. Corrupted people overrun by greed sought the sacred power so they could use it to their own benefit. One in particular, Shadow the Hedgehog, wanted to grasp all of powers to become the ultimate life-form. He had all chaos emeralds in his possession, but they were incomplete, for the chaotic flames which brought destruction were sealed inside the fireholders. With this in mind, the black creation set out to murder all of the fireholders to release the flames back into the emeralds, where he would have complete power. He succeeded. However, there was one fireholder he had failed and will always fail to murder. 'Ember’s Life' Ember the hedgehog was born on October 19th in a village located in the dense forest. There, their life was simple, and Ember was a happy and healthy young hedgehog. He lived with his mother Scarlett, who had the abilities to see into the future, and his father Inferno, the original fireholder. He had an older sister named Hearth the hedgehog, who was the eldest child thus possessing the fire powers. However, the moment Ember was born, Hearth was murdered and the flames were transferred back to his father and then onto him, making him a fireholder. Because of that sudden ‘flame change’, a mutation had occurred when Ember was born. Instead of being born with the fire sealed in his soul, it was delayed because of the improper sealing. The flames escaped into his physical being, creating a fire demon inside of his body as a result of mutation. He is the demon, and the demon (because of some sort of abnormal mental disorder) has two halves: an evil half, and a normal half. The normal half acts like a regular person (living in the hedgehog body) but the evil half could possess him with evil thoughts of regret whenever Ember was emotionally moved (and taking form). The two sides are exactly oppposite. When Ember was young, he didn’t understand such matters, or what murder was, or what death was. Innocent, young, and carefree, he often played outside with his friends, or went with his parents to a great lake situated in between the two separate woods. He didn't understand much of the information his parents fed him and he didn' think any of it mattered. (However in future reference he is able to recall these things and find out what they truly mean.) He always followed the rules, he was always polite and he always did what he was told. In contrast to what he is like today, he smiled almost constantly and laughed whenever he was happy. However at the age of seven, Ember asked at the wrong time and place to try out his true fire powers. At the lake with his parents, his whole body suddenly ignited with flames with no warning. In a few minutes, the whole forest was smoldering in flames. A ‘malfunction’ of the fireholder, many called it. Before long the whole village, was up in smoke. When he was told to stay in the lake to put out his sizzling body, he obeyed obediently while his parents tried desperately to warn the people. However Scarlett was burned to death when she was trapped in a collapsing building while Inferno got crushed to death by a burning tree. Ember, however, did not know this. By night time, his sudden outburst of flames finally came to end. Soaked, cold, and shivering, he went into his burned hometown, finding nothing but corpses and bones. When he turned, he suddenly saw a 16-year-old pink hedgehog with blue eyes standing at the side observing him. Before he could call out, she disappeared in a flash of light. He finally left the burned forest in terror with the sensation of someone watching him in the dense undergrowth. In the midst of the dead trees he found a glowing gem, a chaos emerald. After falling asleep in the cold for a day with absolutely no clue how to summon the raging flames again, he had a first encounter with a girl he had never met before. She took place in the form of fire, and with a short, precise conversation she disappears. Ember, who didn't know whether she was a phantom, an illusion, or reality, referred to her as the ‘girl engulfed in flames.’ Later, he realizes that she was the spirit of Hearth, his deceased sister. Finally the young hedgehog left the forest and into the city, heavy with guilt since he was responsible for hundreds of deaths. For a period of time he became a thief only out of instinct to survive. His calm, happy, and levelheaded personality he once owned was fading by the day. Often he was caught and thrown into juvenile prison but he had learned to harness the emerald’s powers and use chaos control to warp away. Several times he had been encountered in sticky situations when kidnappers and other dangerous people tried to attack him. Without meaning to, Ember used his fire powers and murdered them all, leaving him filled with guilt and close to indulging into a mental breakdown. For a few years, he lived in an old forsaken house, often having crushing nightmares that tormented him when he fell asleep, all associated to the murders he had committed, whether it was of his parents’ or the others. At the age of nine years old, he was kicked out of the house when a person decided to buy it. He had to do menial tasks to get a living to feed himself; he was threatened by many Demon Hunters and was constantly running from them. Living on the streets during the harsh winter and becoming terribly ill with pneumonia, a generous hedgehog decided to take him to the hospital to tend to his needs. However she was immediately murdered on the street with a bullet in the head by an unknown assassin (though it is never revealed who, it was possibly a Demon Hunter). Ember fled with whatever remaining strength he had and then passed out on a dark alley. Regaining consciousness he realized that he was taken by Spine and Sepia the Porcupine. Both were orphans as well and they seemed nice enough so they decided to befriend each other. Spine had a volatile personality though Sepia was kind but a little quiet. They lived not too far away from the city in a dilapidated and wrecked house. Ember soon learned that they were rich; before their rich parents were murdered by a ‘mysterious murderer’, they lived in an immense house with many luxuries. Afterwards, they took whatever they could salvage from the ruined house and fled. One day they were forced to leave their home because the harsh winter had left snow covering the entrance with frozen ice to the mix as well. Ember could have easily melted the ice with his pyro powers but he decided to hide his abilities from the two siblings for then. Not long after, they bumped into Shadow the Hedgehog, who recognized Spine and Sepia within a few seconds. Ember the hedgehog was quite confused by the experience when Shadow suddenly pointed a gun to his head. Spine tried to club Shadow in the head but Shadow shut Spine up telling him that the orange hedgehog was a fireholder. Spine was shocked and looked down aghast. Suddenly, in confusion, Ember was in an outburst in flames once again, just like the one in his childhood that burned the forest. Shadow then explained that this was a result of the joining of the complete chaos emeralds. Since all the fire powers and emeralds where in convergence, the devastating power would arise again. That would explain the childhood accident: All seven emeralds were carefully place along the lake, where his fire powers would have contact with them. The destructive chaos powers where then complete, resulting into his sudden flaming outburst. Ember dropped to the ground close to death because his fragile body could not withstand the flames. After a long battle both were defeated and Ember, Sepia, and Spine were warped away where Ember collapsed nearly dead. Spine stood over him very indignant demanding an explanation, but Ember demanded one first. Spine scowled then explained that Shadow was the one who murdered Spine and Sepia’s parents for the chaos emerald that was in there possession. While he was at it, he made a deal with Spine: Kill all possible fireholders, for he wanted to become the ultimate life-form, or else he would murder his last loved one: Sepia. Spine had no choice but to warp into the future with Sepia, who was clueless at the time. He admitted that he was the one he killed Hearth, Ember’s sister, and then afterwards he warped to Ember’s time. During that time, he placed all the emeralds along the lake to cause the destruction to begin, hoping to conveniently kill both Ember and his parents so that the fire powers would have to return to the emeralds where Shadow would enjoy complete power. After his terrifyingly shocking story, he was poised to rip Ember to shreds after his discovery of him being a fireholder. Ember, with newfound rage at the realization that Spine was in reality responsible for all the accidents, tried to kill him as well. For the first time in his life, Ember had enough hatred to indulge to his demon form, the insane side of him as a result of his mutation. Afterwards he warped away. The next years he lived in misery. During the time he met many people like his counterpart Emblaze the Hedgehog, and Hearth’s anti, Shard Diamond. His suffering and nightmares became inevitable, and every night the most sleep he could get was two hours. Either waking up in screaming or in pain, he decided there was nothing left to do… and that life was absolutely pointless and he was better off dead for everyone else’s benefit. Using a bit of poison he had found, he held it to his lips trembling attempting to commit suicide. The split moment before he killed himself, Sonic the Hedgehog jumped from a roof, apparently out of nowhere, and swatted the poison aside. At first Ember was enraged with this and nearly moved to tears when he could no longer end himself, but Sonic convinced him that there was something more in life than suicide. Sonic dragged him off to meet all of his friends, at first he despised them. Days later the situation gets worse, he didn't get sleep in ninety-six hours due to his torture from nightmares. Which led to him going into a terrible mental breakdown. Sonic, noticing his pain, had Miles Tails Prower prepare a mind-erasing pill for Ember to take to destroy his pain. At the end, Ember refused it since he wanted to remember his identity, his life, and the people he loved. After endless weeks of torture, Ember finally comes to an understanding that he must conquer his weakness and move on. His friendship with Sonic grows, and he often goes on adventures with him. Though his past brought him misery, it did help him realize how to become stronger from what he had been through. Appearance Basic Summary Ember is a sixteen year old hedgehog of the color red-orange/black stripes (halloween colored) and deep brown eyes. His quills are long and smooth with deep brown (close to black) stripes in the middle of them. His two upper quills curve down and then gradually upwards, while the other set of quills curve directly downwards. Ember has three bangs on his forehead, all lined with blackish brown stripes. His ears are long and pointy with blackish brown stripes running down the back, and he has tanned arms with white gloves. On his chest he has a colorful spiral, his emotion wheel, which changes color in accordance to his emotion. Which has three blackish stripes on either side. His tail also has three little black stripes. With black stripes on the back of his legs, he has red anklets resting on his black, red, and white shoes. The shoelaces are always untied, but he never responds to why. 'Emotion Wheel' On Ember’s chest, there is a spiral of colors. This is known as the emotion wheel. The wheel changes color according to his current emotion. The color coding goes as follows: Colorful=Happy, Blue=sad, Red=anger, White=pain, Green=ill, Purple=fear, Pink=Embarrassed. The color wheel was not inherited, and it is unknown where it originated from. In theory, he believes it is a result of his genetic mutation. Abilities and Powers 'Fighting powers and skills' Ember has the ability to create, wield, control, and capture fire. And perform any sort of flame tricks that creates brightness, heat, and light. Although there are other pyro beings, the fireholders’ are the strongest. His flames he creates contain amounts of chaos energy. His fire powers are extremely effective and fatal if used improperly. Although Ember cannot fully control his flames since no one was there to teach him how to use them. Sometimes they get out of hand, but he also has the ability to capture fire and seal it inside himself. But due to the demon within him, there are times when the flames become dark blue and bring the opposite of the usual flames: darkness and cold. Besides wielding fire Ember is also extremely agile. He can jump up to 15 feet and is very flexible able to do flips and other difficult acrobatic tasks. Ember can run faster than the average person but his stamina isn’t superior. He’s lightweight and thin, allowing him to land very lightly on even the thinnest tree branches. So, it is common to see him swinging upside down on a tree branch or performing other dangerous acts on high areas, as he is not intimidated by heights whatsoever. He rarely makes a noise when he jumps, and he lands on his feet when he falls, gracefully. Surprisingly in reality he actually never took any sort of acrobatic/gymnastic classes in his lifetime, they are purely ‘gifted’ traits. He also uses a sword, occasionally. The sword originated in the world of the Knights of the Round Table. He’s fairly well in swordsmanship, although he refuses a shield. But decided it wasn’t his thing. Especially after he messed up in a battle and nearly was killed. He says that he didn’t have a knight’s instinct. He keeps his sword hidden but sometimes uses it anyway when he feels he needs to ‘acquire a variety of fighting skills.’ From time to time he uses a handgun, but his aim isn't steady, so he prefers not to. When he is in battle, he relies mostly on his fire powers, however sometimes he uses trickery to solve problems. Ember uses his logical thoughts to understand possible consequences; on the contrary, he doesn't usually observe the enemy before he attacks. A good portion of the time he uses close-combat skills, and aided with his agility he can finesse his way to the enemy’s weakpoint, especially if the enemy is immune to fire. 'Talents' Besides fighting, Ember also has many talents. He can play the violin exceptionally well, but he usually keeps his talent in that a secret. Besides that, he can also use Extreme Gear and ride for fun, after he met Sky the Cockatoo. Again, thanks to his agility, he rarely falls off after he gained experience. Quite similar to Extreme Gear, he enjoys to skateboard and play around with other teenage pastimes. Ember’s skills for dancing are better than his singing skills, but he tries not to show those talents either. Overall, he tries to cover up his talents, and whenever someone asks why, he responds to, ‘It’s unnecessary.’ The real reason is because he doesn’t want to be noticed after all the attention he has been receiving for being the last fireholder in the world. Super forms 'Chaos Ember' Chaos Ember happens when Ember has all seven chaos emeralds. Because this leads to the convergence of all the seven chaos powers and fire powers. When in this form, Ember glows red, and his eyes glow yellow. His whole body is engulfed in red blazing flames. His powers are increased to nearly invincible, but he has almost no control of them because his body cannot bear them. It causes mass destruction. The form usually results in his own unconsciousness. He tries to avoid it, if all possible. 'Demon form' Explained above, Ember has a demon side to him. He turns into his demon form when he experiences extreme hate, sadness, or indignance. When he indulges to this form, his eyes turn crimson while his skin remains a flaming orange. Layers and layers of sharp, intense quills and spikes form around his original quills, giving him a menacing appearance. He glows dark blue faintly, and his flames become deep blue, creating darkness and cold. His fingers sharpen and become shredding claws, similar to what happens to his feet. The three stripes around his color wheel lengthen, and his tail become so long that it can be used to wrap around victims. Black lines appear all over his arms and body. His eyes are lined with revolting black lines too, and around his bloodshot eyes he has black demonic liquid similar to blood dripping onto his muzzle. Accompanied with his insane, evil, and disgusting grin, his form is complete. In this form, his sanity is totally submerged underneath his demonic thoughts. The only word on his mind is revenge. He has absolutely no control of his body and the demon destroys everything that gets in its path, regardless of whether the person was innocent or not. The demon tortures for fun and kills for its own purposes, and cannot recognize anyone’s faces. The only one it recognizes is Solar the Hedgehog, because their love is too strong even for the demon to overpower. It was said that only the strongest bond of love could make the demon cry. The one and only person who was able to make this occur was Solar the Hedgehog. Weaknesses Many of his weaknesses are of a mental kind. Water is one of Ember’s weaknesses. It puts out his flame and takes away his energy. Unlike Sonic, though, Ember isn’t hydrophobic, even if he despises rain. On the contrary, he loves lakes and oceans. His main weakness is his demon form. Whenever anyone questions about it, he becomes upset, ignoring them or shooting them back with a very rude ‘it’s none of your business.’ Every time he indulges to his demon and breaks free he is filled with terrible guilt. The more he lets the demon take over, the closer the demon is to taking over completely. He’s terrified of the demon form, one, because it murders, and two, it might take over him one day. To add to that, Ember’s next weakness is the thought of being a murderer. Despite his near-to-invincible powers, he can never bring himself to kill anyone. He’s paranoid of the thought of becoming an assassin, and so even when he wants so badly for someone to die; he cannot bring himself to kill. He tries to internally deny the fact he’s murdered over a whole village-lot of people, including his parents. The guilt of him killing his parents pushes him into stress and creates terrifying nightmares every night, his next weakness. He suffers much from the horrifying visions and hallucinations, it pushes him into a mental breakdown in which he traps himself and shuts the whole world out. This eventually leads to an ultimate depression…which can invoke his demon. Ember’s main enemies are Spine the Porcupine and Shadow the Hedgehog. Ember rarely exhibits fear but it is easily noticeable on his emotion wheel that he is frightened of both of them. Yet he can’t bring himself to kill any of them. He’s more afraid of Spine than Shadow, as Spine knows how to take advantage of his other weakpoints and use it against him. Personality In contrast to a regular fireholder’s attitude, Ember is a quiet, forgiving, and serious hedgehog. Which makes him stand out from the rest of the race. Ember enjoys freedom and peace; he likes to spend time alone in the quiet. He’s unsociable and doesn’t like to be with other people. He rarely contributes to a conversation; mostly he just sits aside and listens. Although he is a hedgehog of action who enjoys an exotic adventure he’s unlike Sonic and isn’t as cocky and joking. Mostly he keeps quiet and sees everything as a very serious situation. Ember sometimes finds all the faults to seemingly perfect things; basically he sees the bad side to everything rather than the good side. Tends to use logical thinking as well, and takes matters very seriously. Many times Sonic tells him, “''Hey, stop overreacting and chill out, have some fun!” but Ember sadly doesn’t understand how Sonic can be so positive. Generally Ember is a very negative hedgehog from all of his torment he had endured, which built his very bitter outlook on life. However he does have another side to him. Ember has a volatile personality so it changes at random; he can be happy one moment then bitter the next. Sarcasm is another trait of his. He likes to use it when he’s extremely annoyed with people take Emblaze, his anti, as an example. As he interacts with more people he learns to become more and more social, developing a kinder attitude. To strangers he’s mostly neutral and doesn’t show any affection or hatred, yet he’s very generous and is willing to help anyone. Ember may seem indifferent but actually he’s emotional. According to the emotion wheel, people can read his emotions all the time which is why he tried so many times to conceal it. Once he wore a coat the whole day to cover his emotion wheel when he was very upset. The fireholder is very, emotion-wise, weak. The hedgehog has a very soft heart and is extremely sensitive.. sometimes he overreacts to a simple joke. Also easily upset; whenever someone mentions anything about his past, the death of his family, his demon form, or Spine’s betrayal, it can lead to tremendous problems. Ember has a temper issue where he cannot contain his temper and usually he throws a tantrum or destroys everything around him with his flames. Sometimes even the slightest insult would make his temper rise. To his own dismay Ember is easy to make cry even by the slightest mention of something insignificant like describing the way his parents died or when he gets nightmares. Later in his life he manages to control his fear from the nightmares thus making him stronger. Overall Ember’s not a very happy person; though many of his current loved ones help him define what true happiness really is. Important people 'Sky the Cockatoo (Friend) Sky and Ember met on an awkward occasion when Ember crashed into Sky when she was on her Extreme Gear. Instead of being mad at each other for the accident, Ember and she became friends. Ember, who found Sky a kind and generous bird, was fascinated by the sight of a Riders Board. Sky then showed Ember how to ride one where they had various races in which Sky won all of them. Ember was dared by Sky, as a penalty of losing the race, to jump off his board into the lake from the highest point which he accepted and completed. However Sky was later kidnapped by Eggman and Ember was to save her from his evil schemes. After all that happened their friendship grew as they eventually had to take their separate ways. Sky the cockatoo belongs to Summerlovessonic on DeviantART '''Nightshade the Cat (Friend) Ember and Nightshade met in the forest when Ember was being pursued by Shadow. Nightshade helped defend him with the use of her bow and arrows. Ember was thankful for her help and in exchange took her to the city for the first time in years. They took each other as friends and Nightshade gradually introduced him to the forest where they had an unexpected attack made by Scarecrow the Cat. Nightshade recognized Scarecrow as her childhood friend and learned to apologize, Ember too; they essentially all became friends. Taking many adventures together Nightshade taught Ember how to shoot with a bow and arrow yet he admitted her was terrible at it. Although they had some conflicts when both became demons and started to kill each other. Ember and Nightshade along with Scarecrow, had a very close friendship that continued to thrive as they became close and closer to each other. Nightshade the cat belongs to Nightshade-warroir on DeviantART 'Solar the Hedgehog (Girlfriend)' Solar and Ember met when Solar was captured by Eggman. A few days after Ember saved her, he presented her with a rose. Upon meeting her, he started to experience a strange emotion which he defined as ‘love; a feeling that had been lost for years. He’s always been afraid to tell her his feelings because he was afraid what she’d think or whether she wouldn't accept it. One day he admitted his feelings to her and grew a deep love interest in her. He was surprised to hear that she felt the same way to him. At the end Solar was the only person Ember could really trust, and he felt she was the only one who understood him. Spending most of the time with her and feeling very calm and peaceful whenever she was with him, Ember started to develop more emotions to her and felt a need to protect her from dangers. While Solar felt the same way to him. However it came to him as a shock one day when he realized she was the sixteen-year-old pink hedgehog who vanished in a flash of light the day the village burned. It was all just a time paradox and it was revealed that Solar had warped into the past to see if she could help solve his problems. He was very moved by her efforts to do so.. Despite all the problems they faced together they were too stubborn to give up their love on each other, even when they realized that synths and fireholders weren't supposed to be, and when the realized each others true forms.. Together they struggled to keep with each other regardless of what troubles and situations happened as a consequence. Solar soon became Ember’s most important person in the world who he vowed to protect and love forever. As Ember believes that Solar is “''my glowing candle in the midst of the dark, the one and only that will light up my way as I live on.”'' Solar the Hedgehog belongs to Blinded-Djinn on DeviantART 'Sepia the Porcupine (Friend)' Sepia and Ember had met when Ember was living on the streets. Sepia was Spine’s younger sister but she was far more kind and calm. Before long Ember and Sepia had grown into a friendly relationship that felt much like a family love because they lived with each other for such a long time. Sometimes Sepia referred to him as her ‘younger brother’ although they were in no way related. Sepia had become defensive for Ember after Spine went completely insane, bloodthirsty and hungry for Ember’s death. Although she rarely appears in his current life, she will come in to help whenever he is hurt or injured by Spine. Once Sepia threw herself in front of Ember when Spine was about to slash Ember through the head, took the hit and nearly died. However because of certain problems they cannot come to see each other anymore, but their friendship never faded. Sepia the Porcupine belongs to Iheartsonic on DeviantART 'Sonic the Hedgehog (Friend)' Sonic was the one who saved Ember from his suicide. The cocky blue hedgehog hcided to take Ember under his wing and bring him to meet his other friends. Sonic made a large impact on Ember’s life; he gave him a place to live, he introduced him to new friends, and he tooad dek him on many adventures. However Sonic was disappointed to see that Ember wasn’t a fast runner like him; instead they have contests on their Extreme Gear where the race was fair. Sonic often teased Ember facetiously but none were meant to insult him, given that Ember was sensitive. Ember’s personality is somewhat different when he’s with Sonic, he’s more sarcastic and acts more defiant… Even though sometimes from the outside it may seem that they have no connection, Ember and Sonic actually have a deep friendship and will help each other when in need. 'Knuckles the Echidna (Friend)' Ember and Knuckles don’t have a very significant friendship, but they still consider themselves to have one. Both can relate to being the last of their race…Sometimes Ember takes on the task of guarding the master emerald when he seeks peace and quiet, or just an escape from the city. Though they trust each other enough to rely on each other. 'Miles Tails Prower (Friend)' Tails and Ember are very friendly to each other, Ember acts much kinder around Tails. He’s fascinated at how Tails can make almost anything with just his tools. Occasionally Tails offers to teach him, but Ember refuses politely. Since he does not want to cause any trouble to the young fox. When Ember is in a good mood he takes the young fox outside to some scenic areas he never shows Sonic in fear Sonic would spoil the experience. But overall Ember trusts Tails and has some sense to protect and defend the fox when he is in danger. 'Amy Rose (Friend)' Ember considers Amy a friend mainly because he relies on her. And the thing he relies on her for is chasing Sonic with her hammer when Sonic annoys him. He rarely speaks to Amy but whenever he does he’s unusually polite and kind. When Sonic asks why, he replies, “''No one wants a hammer dent in their head.”'' 'Emblaze the Hedgehog (Friend)' Ember and Emblaze first met in an alley when Spine first betrayed Ember. Once Emblaze spotted Ember, he attempted to slaughter him on the spot. After a gory battle Ember was left to ponder about his first encounter with his counterpart. Unlike Emblaze, who held a constant grudge to Ember after Ember attacked him brutally in his demon form, Ember learned to forgive. Upon their next meeting when Emblaze was about to attack again, Ember apologized and forgave him. Emblaze had left but at the end he accepted the apology. Most antis hate each other, but the two antis learned to grow a friendship. When around each other, Emblaze would insult Ember and be absolutely rude and obnoxious, while Ember would be sarcastic and defiant. In reality deep inside they were concerned about each other. For example when Ember got amnesia Emblaze visited when everyone else had left and was particularly worried. Ember is slightly kinder to Emblaze than Emblaze is to him, and he offers Emblaze to stay in his house when it rains and many other items. Overall despite their usual snobby attitudes towards each other they have learned to cooperate with one another. Emblaze belongs to Iheartsonic on DeviantART 'Babylon Rogues (Neutral)' Ember has only met the Babylon Rogues on one incident when Ember and Sonic were riding their Extreme Gear. Ember generally disliked Storm and Wave but he saw Jet as a second version of Sonic which Sonic took as an insult. After a challenge race, which Ember obviously lost, they never met again, not that Ember even cared much. 'Eggman (Enemy)' Eggman and Ember met on several different junctures mostly when Sonic needed to foil another one of his plans. He doesn’t take Eggman very seriously, just regards him as the ‘fat man who is obsessed with building robots.’ Yet there was one time where he captured Ember and studied him wanting to take away his demonic powers. They are actually so distant that Eggman just calls him the ‘orange rat’; Ember doesn’t even know whether he knew his name or not. 'Shadow the Hedgehog(Enemy)' Shadow was the one who caused all the uproar in Ember’s life. He and Ember often have gory fights when Shadow tries to assassinate him for the fire powers he holds. Ember fears Shadow almost as much as he fears Spine. The black hedgehog only appears at very random points in time and rarely shows up otherwise but one time Ember was able to communicate with the hedgehog without violence and Shadow grows a small understanding and shows a tiny bit of pity for him; nothing more. After all they been through, Shadow decides he would spare Ember’s life… ‘for now.’ 'Spine the Porcupine(Enemy)' Spine is without a doubt Ember’s most feared enemy. Not only is he merciless, he’s an insane porcupine with absolutely no sense whatsoever. He already went crazy and only had one thing on his mind; to kill Ember, for revenge. With his ability to become invisible, he ambushed Ember various times in his lifetime trying to kill him. At one time he nearly, nearly succeeded but Ember was able to fight away death and return back to the living. Spine and Ember’s hatred for each other is so intense that it drove Spine into insanity and Ember into his demon form several of times. Spine is the only one who can make Ember feel insane himself; Spine understands Ember’s past and knows how to use it to hurt him. Using his inivisiblity powers to eavesdrop on Ember's personal conversations he's able to know all his secrets and use them to hurt him. At one time Ember felt he could no longer bear Spine’s existence and wanted to end him once and for all. Unfortunately for Ember and fortunate to Spine, Ember has a heart and still feels pity; also he’s afraid of becoming a murderer and he couldn’t bring himself to murder Spine. Spine uses that as an advantage; he takes in whatever he knows about Ember’s weakpoints to break Ember open in hopes Ember would kill himself. In one particular battle he was very close to acquiring that result. To put it into one sentence Ember despises and fears Spine the most and risks everything to avoid him. Spine the Porcupine belongs to Iheartsonic on DeviantART 'Ember the Demon AnJin, or Silence (Enemy)' Ember's evil side of the demon, the side he actually refers to as 'demon', is one of his greatest enemies as well. The demon, who sometimes acts like a different person wants to take control of the could and break free from the hedgehog body. The only way to do this is to take over Ember's normal mind completely, which happened a few times where Ember's mobian features completely disappeared and he became a true monster. After several times where they conflicted with violence where Ember was forced to hurt himself just to injure the demon.the demon decided that physical violence wouldn't be able to buy him success. Instead he uses Ember's past life and picks out the smallest details that could easily break and torture the sane side of Ember and destroy him allowing the demon to conquer. The demon states that "Once you break the tiniest hole into a fragile piece of glass, it cracks. And just a tiny amount of force after the glass is cracked can shatter the whole sheet of glass completely." Ember the Demon and ''Ember the Hedgehog belong to Iheartsonic on DeviantART 'Demon Hunters (Enemy)''' The Demon Hunters (often called Hunters) are a group of Mobians who all seek revenge on demons. The founder and leader, Hourglass the hedgehog, was one of Ember's best childhood friends until his family was unfortunately killed in the fire. Afterwards he had a deep enmity to all demons particularly Ember. Grouping with other people who despised demons they seek demons and try to destroy them. They use silver bow-and-arrows tip coated with a lethal chemical solution which only reacts to demon blood. Effects of the solution are hallucination, blindness, deafness, insanity, and in other words, mental torture. However the solution isn't perfected and it wears off in 24 hours, but can leave a person devastated. Ember is sorrowful that his once best friend now is most hateful of him he's been attacked several times by the hunters. But he never mentions the hunters to anyone and keeps it secret because it pains him to do so. He was captured many times by the hunters shot with their chemical solution which is supposed to make the victim indulge to their ultimate demon form. Ember however resists but it leads to more mental pain. He describes it as the most horrible torture he ever endured and if the chemical solution isn't enough the hunters will start to torture physically which happened to Ember twice leaving him devastated. As they believe that "demons bring about all the corruption and misfortune in the world and deserve to be removed and executed." Usually, the hunters refer to a demon as an 'it'. Hourglass and the hunters are constantly searching for him but they are not known to anyone else. Main members of the Hunters: Hourglass, Fallen, Scythe Fun Facts and Development -Ember’s favorite food is pasta; of that, ravioli. -His favorite color is red. -Ember never ties his shoelaces; when anyone asks, he ignores it. -Ember likes to hang around in trees and around lake areas. -He’s terrified of needles and hospitals and will cower away. -Ember has a bad habit of putting his hand to his heart. -Ember hates reading. -Ember once was seen wearing a full set of clothes. -Ember’s eyes are better than his ears. -Ember owns two guns. -Ember can see certain spirits. -Ember acts like he’s not afraid of death but in reality he’s terrified by the thought of it. -Ember is nicknamed ‘Tiger’. -Ember is ambidextrous, but he likes to use his right hand more. -Ember hates haircuts. -He is often seen on his phone but no one knows what he is actually doing. -Ember’s demon’s first ever design was just Ember but blue. -Ember is paranoid when in the dark. -Ember dislikes mirrors, for the reflection always shows his demon. However the only ‘mirror’ that shows himself is Solar’s eyes. -My first design of Ember, he had chaos emerald designs on his gloves. -My first design of Ember, his bangs went the other way and didn't have black stripes on them. -Ember has changed his shoe design four times. -Ember’s eyes were originally red, then later changed to brown. -(Before this version of his life was developed) Spine and Ember were best friends. -Ember’s favorite time of day is sunset because it reminds him of Solar. -Ember is allergic to coconuts and pineapples. -Ember used to be solar-powered, with his emotion wheel as a sort of solar panel. However as I changed the design, he became a fire-wielding hedgehog with an emotion wheel chest.